House of Anubis and Casualty Musical Life
by MrsDannyO'Donoghue
Summary: Life is full of music Join the ED staff and Anubis Students of there life of music
1. Chapter 1

_Tam Chapter_

_Tom_

_I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you..._

_Sam_

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little smalltalk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear..._

_Tom_

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

_Fletch,Lloyd and Jamie_

_Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

_Sam_

_I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_

_Tom _

_I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
'_

_Sam_

_cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do..._

Tom,Llyod and Jamie

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

_Sam,Mel and Zoe_

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam And Nina Chapter (They are Sisters)

Sam

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning_  
_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_  
_I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness_  
_And I have to sit down for a while_  
_The feeling that I'm losing her forever_  
_And without really entering her world_  
_I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter_  
_That funny little girl_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_  
_I try to capture every minute_  
_The feeling in it_  
_Slipping through my fingers all the time_  
_Do I really see what's in her mind_  
_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_

_She keeps on growing_  
_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table_  
_Barely awake, I let precious time go by_  
_Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling_  
_And a sense of guilt I can't deny_  
_What happened to the wonderful adventures_  
_The places I had planned for us to go_  
_(slipping through my fingers all the time)_  
_Well, some of that we did but most we didn't_  
_And why I just don't know_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_  
_I try to capture every minute_  
_The feeling in it_  
_Slipping through my fingers all the time_  
_Do I really see what's in her mind_  
_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_  
_She keeps on growing_  
_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

Nina and Sam

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_  
_And save it from the funny tricks of time_  
_Slipping through my fingers..._

_Sam_

_Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning waving goodbye with a absent-minded smile_


	3. Chapter 3

Linda (about lenny)

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_  
_He really got me working up an appetite_  
_He had tattoos up and down his arm_  
_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop_  
_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_  
_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah_

_He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine_  
_We drank champagne and we danced all night_  
_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise_  
_The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_  
_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_  
_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_  
_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_  
_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah_

_Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_  
_When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot_  
_He had lips like sugarcane_  
_Good things come for boys who wait  
_  
_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_  
_Candyman, candyman_  
_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_  
_Candyman, candyman_  
_Sweet sugar candyman_

_He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop_  
_Sweet sugar candyman_  
_He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop_  
_Sweet sugar candyman_  
_He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop_  
_Sweet sugar_

_He's got those lips like sugarcane_  
_Good things come for boys who wait_

_He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh_  
_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_  
_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_  
_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_  
_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman_  
_Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman_

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_  
_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_  
_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_  
_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_Jane lost her grip and down she fell_  
_Jane lost her grip and down she fell_  
_Squared herself away as she let out a yell_  
_Squared herself away and let out a yell_


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe about Nick

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago I was in your sights, you got me alone You found me You found me You found me-e-e-e-e_  
_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that And when I fell hard you took a step back Without me, without me, without me-e-e-e-e_  
_And he's long gone when he's next to me And I realize the blame is on me_  
_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now You flew me to places I've never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I've never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh Trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_No apologies, he'll never see you cry Pretends he doesn't know, that he's the reason why You're drowning You're drowning You're drowning_  
_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be And now I see Now I see Now I see_  
_He was long gone when he met me And I realize the joke is on me, hey_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now You flew me to places I've never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I've never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh Trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_And the saddest fear comes creeping in That you never loved me Or her Or anyone Or anything Yeah_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now You flew me to places I've never been 'Til you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places I've never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh Trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble_


	5. Chapter 5

Nick about Yvonne (all credit to my sister love you sis)

_I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did, I did_  
_And you were strong and I was not My illusion, my mistake I was careless, I forgot I did_  
_And now when all is done There is nothing to say You have gone and so effortlessly You have won You can go ahead tell them_  
_Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now_  
_Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible_  
_Falling out of love is hard Falling for betrayal is worst Broken trust and broken hearts I know, I know_  
_Thinking all you need is there Building faith on love and words Empty promises will wear I know, I know_  
_And now when all is gone There is nothing to say_  
_And if you're done with embarrassing me On your own you can go ahead tell them_  
_Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now_  
_Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible! Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_  
_I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did_  
_Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now_  
_Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible_  
_I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did..._


	6. Chapter 6

Lenny about Linda

_Oh yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah Ooh! Oh yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah Ooh! Never had much faith in love or miracles Never wanna put my heart on the line But swimming in your waters is something spiritual I'm gonna get every time you spend the night Cause your sex takes me to paradise Yeah your sex takes me to paradise And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven For too long, for too long Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven For too long, for too long Oh yeah yeah yeah Ooh! Oh yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah Ooh! You bring me to my knees You make me testify You can make sinner change his ways Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light And right there is where I wanna stay Cause your sex takes me to paradise Yeah your sex takes me to paradise And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven For too long, for too long Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven For too long, for too long Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Can't I just stay here Spend the rest of my days here Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Can't I just stay here Spend the rest of my days here Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven For too long, for too long Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven For too long, for too long Oh yeah yeah yeah Ooh! Oh yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah Ooh_


	7. Chapter 7 Wings

**Mel,Sam,Ally and Nina**

_All]  
Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shh...  
Then they can walk on by_

[Nina]  
My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah

[Mel]  
Walk, walk on over there  
'Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

[All]  
Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

(Chorus)  
Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

'Huh huh'...

[Sam]  
I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get there someday  
But we don't need no ready steady go, no

[Ally]  
Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah

[All]  
Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy'd  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy'd

[All]  
Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening

[Mel and Sam]  
They're just like water off my wings

Mamma told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cos wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly...


	8. Chapter 8

Tamzin talking to Jeff about Dixie

Tamzin

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way! No way! No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine I want you mine You're so delicious I think about you all the time You're so addictive Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright? (feel alright, feel alright, feel alright) Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious And hell yeah I'm the mother fuckin' princess I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)_  
_She's like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about! _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way! No way! No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again (And again and again and again) So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_  
_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (And again and again and again! )_  
_Cause she's like so whatever You could do so much better I think we should get together now And that's what everyone's talking about! _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend_  
_Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way! No way! No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend_  
_Oh In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger Cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other So when's it gonna sink in She's so stupid What the hell were you thinking? Oh In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger Cause I can, cause I can do it better There's no other So when's it gonna sink in She's so stupid What the hell were you thinking? _

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend No Way No Way... _  
_Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way! No way! No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend No Way No Way... _  
_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend No Way No Way... _  
_Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me No way! No way! No it's not a secret Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend No Way No Way Hey Hey..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Fletch about Nina**

_**Fletch**_

_**White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men**_

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
'Cause we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple crumbs  
She don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Try to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Cool girl, no phone

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately, her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
'Cause we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple crumbs  
She don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

And we're all under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple crumbs  
We don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
Angels to fly, to fly, to fly

Angels to die


	10. Chapter 10

**Mel Thinking about Gavin**

_Mel_

_Ever wonder about what he's doing How it all turned to lies Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_  
_Where there is desire There is gonna be a flame Where there is a flame Someone's bound to get burned But just because it burns Doesn't mean you're gonna die You've gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try You gotta get up and try try try_  
_Eh, eh, eh_  
_Funny how the heart can be deceiving More than just a couple times Why do we fall in love so easy Even when it's not right_  
_Where there is desire There is gonna be a flame Where there is a flame Someone's bound to get burned But just because it burns Doesn't mean you're gonna die You've gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try You gotta get up and try try try_  
_Ever worried that it might be ruined And does it make you wanna cry? When you're out there doing what you're doing Are you just getting by? Tell me are you just getting by by by_  
_Where there is desire There is gonna be a flame Where there is a flame Someone's bound to get burned But just because it burns Doesn't mean you're gonna die You've gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try You gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try You gotta get up and try try try Gotta get up and try try try_  
_You gotta get up and try try try! Gotta get up and try try try!_


End file.
